


Fourteen Inch Wand

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Frank is where Neville gets his nerves from, Humor, Innuendo, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Romance, Sirius is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Frank was trying to ask Alice to Hogsmede. It wasn't going well.





	Fourteen Inch Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Marauders: Frank/Alice

"Will, you, uh, Alice, uh, I don't suppose that, um, if you would like-"

"ALICE BROWN!" Black bellowed, from the other end of Gryffindor table, and Frank flinched. Alice turned away from where she'd been kindly listening to him, and arched an imperious brow.

"Yes?"

Black grinned, his grey eyes gleaming mischievously. "Will you go to Hogsmede with me?"

"As if," Alice retorted, and Frank wasn't sure if he should be relieved, because she'd said no to the most handsome boy in their house, or devastated, because if she'd said no to Black, why on earth would she say yes to him?

"Aw, come on Brown. Just me and you, and some time spent practising our wand work?"

All the boys at the table laughed, bar Frank, who would have debated cursing Black in defence of Alice's honour if he hadn't known that she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

"Sirius, darling," Alice purred. "I'm surprised to learn you even have a wand. The only thing I've ever seen you wave about is a tiny little twig, and let me tell you sweetheart, it's not that impressive."

Frank couldn't hold back a snort of laughter, and Alice turned to wink at him.

"Now, Frank here, he's got a real wand. What was it? Fourteen inches?"

Frank knew he was blushing bright red. "That's right," he said, barely managing not to stutter.

"It's what you do with it that counts!" Black yelled.

Frank took a deep breath, steeling himself, then turned to Black.

"I've more talent with a wand than you'll ever have," he said. He discretely flicked his wand, and Black's messy hair turned a bright, bubblegum pink. Normally, he wouldn't dare prank one of the Marauders, as their retaliation was vicious, but from the way that Lupin and Potter were spluttering with laughter, while even Pettigrew grinned, he felt he'd gotten away with it.

"My hair!" Black shrieked.

"Nice one," Alice murmured.

Despite being beet red with embarrassment, Frank grinned. "I don't suppose you'd like to go to Hogsmede with me?" he managed to force out, while everyone else paid attention to Black's dramatics.

"I'd love to." Alice laced their fingers together, and her smile was so beautiful he felt his heart might just explode.

"First my hair, and then my girl!" Black cried. "You sly bandit!" Black was grinning, however, and he didn't seem to be particularly devastated.

"I'm not your anything," Alice declared. "Us girls can't be owned, we're not cattle, isn't that right Lily?"

Evans looked up from her book, narrowed her eyes at Potter, and sniffed. "Quite right, Alice. I don't see why you even bother with boys at all."

"Oh, my heart!" Potter cried, amid laughter and jeers. Frank grinned, for Potter's devotion to Evans was infamous.

"One day, uh, she'll give in," he predicted to Alice.

Alice grinned. "And I think that day might be sooner than anyone else thinks."

They exchanged a glance, then turned to look at Evans, who was sneaking looks at Potter as the boys messed around trying to fix Black's hair.

"As long as she's not after you, I'll be happy for her," Alice said with a wicked smirk.

Frank flushed with pleasure. "You're the only one for me," he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
